Soft robotics using interconnected channels in a molded elastomeric body have been reported. Soft machine are based on cephalopods—animals without a skeleton like octopus and squid. They are created out of soft material with a simplistic design and are designed to mimic the movements of the cephalous by pressurizing a soft device having embedded channels. Soft robotics can be actuated using pneumatic pressure to cause the robot to undergo a range of motions. The basic soft robotic actuator includes an extensible channel or bladder that expands against a stiffer or less extensible backing. See, PCT Appln. Ser. No. PCT/US11/61720 for additional information on the design and actuation of soft robotics, the contents of which are incorporated in its entirety by reference.
Molding is one way to make soft robotic actuators; however, it is a batch process. Curing of the plastic materials can take time and the manufacturing process is idle during curing time. Device fabrication with higher throughput is desired.